The Last Fight
by gamefan553
Summary: Historia que relata la batalla de Aile y Omega en MMZX, y lo que ocurrio despues con el dios de la destruccion. Basado en la canción de Bullet For My Valentine.


**Hola a todos otra vez. Esto se me ocurrio viendo un Fic sobre Omega y gracias al video de ultimatemaverickx Zero VS Omega Zero Decisive Battle (recomiendo verlo). Gracias de antemano por leer y ojala que lo disfruten ;)**

**El BGM que pongo es opcional (la parte es corta en comparacion con la cancion).**

Aclaraciones

_Lugar _

Narración

-Hablando-

-(pensando)

-_**Biometal hablando**_-

-_**(Biometal pensando)**_-

-MECHANILOID HABLANDO-

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son mios, todos pertenecen a CAPCOM

…...

_Area-M, transervidor_

Pandora acababa de desaparecer con el núcleo del Modelo W, la misión había fracasado, Aile acababa de enviar el informe de la misión a Prairie, preparó el transervidor para volver, pero no lo hizo, se giró hacia atrás y vio aquella puerta, tenía indicaciones de que estaba prohibido pasar, ella tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber que había allí, pero su sentido común le decía que no debía ir por allí. Al final ganó la curiosidad. Le comunicó a la líder de los guardianes que no volvería todavía y cerró la conexión, luego abrió la puerta.

Aquella area no era como Aile esperaba, era como todas las demás, quizás con las paredes algo extrañas pero nada más, era todo normal, a lo lejos veía algunos mechaniloids descontrolados, nada extraño, los eliminó y pasó a la siguiente sala. Esta vez era algo más extraña, cuando llegó al final notó que algunos de los enemigos eran hologramas, igual que algo que había en la pared, con el aspecto del sol en un eclipse. Pasó por una zona llena de picos hasta llegar al final del area, había otra puerta, al otro lado pudo escuchar un grito.

-¡Lo sabía!-

Entró en la sala, lo único que había era un reploid, de armadura rojo carmesí y largo pelo rubio pálido, mirando hacia el holograma parpadeante de unas ruinas, hasta que vio a la chica, girándoseee hacia ella, entonces Aile pudo ver que tenía un saber "envainado" y un buster colgado en la parte de las piernas de la armadura, sus ojos eran rojo carmesí, cosa que hacía que diera algo de miedo a la modelo megaman. Cogió a los modelos X y Z y los juntó

-¡Megafusión!-

La transformación se produjo, en ese momento Aile pudo ver como el reploid había empezado a irradiar una extraña energía de color blanco, como un aura que le cubría, su expresión seria empezó a cambiar, comenzaba a enfadarse, agarraba con más fuerza el saber, y la hoja salió, preparada para matar.

- . . . yo . . . yo soy . . . -

Aile no comprendía que pasaba, el aura del reploid comenzó a disminuir hasta que desapareció, mientras el reploid se puso la mano libre delante de la frente y apretó el puño.

-¡YO SOY EL MESÍAS!-

Lanzó la mano hacia abajo y el aura reapareció de golpe, con el doble de tamaño que antes.

BGM: http: / www. youtube. com / watch? v=gT3zXBd2ksk&ob = av3e (sin espacios)

-(es como el overdrive)-

-_**(Ten cuidado con él Aile, me parece que lo conozco)**-_

-(estate tranquilo Modelo Z, no me pasará nada)-

La chica encaró al reploid, que caminó hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, hasta que por alguna extraña razón paró

-Tú no eres Zero-

Esa frase hizo que los Modelos X y Z empezaran a recordarle, de hecho todos le recordaron, no a la vez, pero todos fueron viendo en sus cabezas la escena, especialmente el Modelo Z.

-_**( . . . es . . . ¿Omega?)**_-

-(_¿_quien es Omega?)-

-_**(El auto proclamado dios de la destrucción, le conocimos, todos nosotros, luchamos contra él)**_-

-Dónde está Zero-

Esa frase hizo a Aile salir de sus pensamientos, Omega parecía cada vez más enfadado.

-¡He dicho que dónde está Zero!-

-Muerto-

Al oír esa palabra Omega enmudeció, no esperaba que su más acérrimo enemigo ya no estuviera entre ellos, él quería matarle, quería arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, pero se conformaría con aquella chica que se le parecía.

-Tú te pareces a él, pero no lo eres-dijo-con eso me basta, ¡te mataré!-

El mesías hizo un dash de increíble distancia hacia la megaman y le intentó cortar con el saber, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y saltó para esquivarlo, inmediatamente después vino otro ataque de Omega que Aile bloqueó con el saber, cosa por la que no pudo evitar el disparo de buster que de no haberse ladeado le habría dado en la cabeza, por lo que terminó golpeándola en el hombro, quemaba, más que un buster de un mechaniloid, o un pseudroid.

La megaman empezó a pelear en serio, cargó contra el mesías y le intentó golpear con el ZX-saber, pero falló al saltar Omega hacia atrás, a lo que Aile respondió disparándole con el buster, pero eso no fue problema, el reploid desvió los disparos con el saber mientras corría hacia ella con el buster en mano, hasta que estuvo cerca de su cara. Aile inmediatamente esquivó el sablazo que lanzó Omega contra ella, y comenzó a retroceder, el mesías disparó dos cargados y una onda del saber, que si bien ella logró esquivar saltando, le impidió evitar el sablazo ascendente, que le hizo un corte en medio de la armadura, y la hizo gemir de dolor.

El dios de la destrucción aprovechó esto para darle siete golpes con el saber, terminando en otro sablazo ascendente, Aile cayó al suelo de espaldas, casi incapaz de moverse, estaba casi inconsciente.

-¡_**Vamos Aile levanta!**_-dijo el Modelo X-_**¡tú puedes con él!**_-

-Es demasiado fuerte-dijo la megaman intentando levantarse-no . . . no puedo-

-_**¡Sabes que puedes, vamos!**_-

La chica intentó levantarse otra vez, sin resultados, mientras el mesías caminaba hacia ella con intenciones de clavarle el saber en el pecho. Aile ya no sabía qué hacer, no quería morir, tenía que derrotar a Serpent, tenía que vengar a su madre y a Giro.

-No puedo morir-

Levantó una pierna.

-Tengo que vengarles-

Levantó la otra.

-¡Y tengo que proteger a los que quiero!-

Se irguió.

-_**¡Vamos Aile, acaba con él!**_-

La chica preparó el saber y lo chocó con el de Omega, el cual sonrió ante esto.

-¡Por fin supondrás un verdadero reto!-dijo-¡PREPÁRATE!-

El mesías y la megaman empezaron a chocar sus sabers a una velocidad de espanto, se veían chispas producidas por el choque de las hojas de láser sin parar un segundo. A Omega se le iluminaron los ojos, estaba decidido a acabar la pelea.

-Me ha gustado tu forma de luchar niña-dijo el mesías-pero ya es hora de terminar-

Omega hizo que el zx-saber saliera volando y Aile retrocediera, sacando el zx-buster, desde el que empezó a cargar energía.

-¡Toma esto!-

La chica disparó un cargado que el mesías desvió con un golpe del o-saber, haciendo que chocara contra el techo. Aile no se rindió y volvió a recargar el buster, hasta que estuvo preparada para disparar, pero se quedó sin espacio, ya no podía seguir retrocediendo. Omega saltó y puso el saber hacia abajo, preparado para empalarla, entonces la megaman vio su oportunidad de escapar, dasheó por debajo del mesías y éste clavó la espada en el suelo, Aile aprovechó su oportunidad y corrió a recoger el saber. De pronto escuchó un temblor que venía de donde estaba Omega, al girarse vio que había guardado el saber y el buster, tenía una extraña energía en la mano. Los modelos X y Z reconocieron el poderoso ataque.

-_**¡Aile aparta!**_-

Ella hizo un dash justo en el momento de que el mesías golpeara la mano contra el suelo y 4 rayos cayeran en el lugar donde estaba antes, atravesando el suelo y provocando una cortina de humo detrás de ella, que apuntó a Omega con el buster y disparó sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

El cargado golpeó de lleno al reploid de armadura carmesí, haciéndole chocar contra la pared y que sus armas salieran volando y cayeran cerca de Aile, la cual se puso justo delante de Omega con el saber preparado. Le golpeó una vez, el mesías soltó un gruñido de dolor. Le golpeó la segunda vez, esta vez soltó un gemido de dolor. Le golpeó con el saber una tercera vez, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Levantó el saber y cargó energía en él.

-¡Se acabó!-

Le golpeó de lleno en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que gritara de dolor otra vez, solo que ahora no cayó de rodillas, se quedó quieto mirando al infinito.

-¡No me digas que . . . -

El pecho del reploid se empezó a romper, y unas luces salieron de él.

-¡Va a explotar!-

-_**(¡Sal de aquí Aile!)**_-

Parar BGM

La chica abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, por lo que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras del auto proclamado dios de la destrucción.

- . . . e-esto n-no . . . ac-cabará as-sí . . . ¡t-te mataré! . . . ¡l-lo juro! . . . ¡TE MATARÉ!-

Acto seguido explotó desde dentro, llenando de luz el lugar, la cual se apagó después de unos segundos, dejando ver el torso de Omega, sin casco y con restos de la armadura sobre el esqueleto mecánico del reploid, aunque claro, Aile ya estaba al otro lado de la zona de los pinchos cuando la explosión terminó y no pudo verle.

Volviendo con ella, estaba usando el Modelo HX para destruir a todos los enemigos que encontraba por el camino de vuelta, cuando vio otra puerta, otra vez vino la curiosidad, y volvía a ganar al sentido común a pesar de lo débil que estaba la megaman.

-_**(Aile, no)**_-

-(lo siento chicos, pero me puede la curiosidad)-

La puerta se abrió, dentro sólo había una cosa, una piedra flotando, con el aspecto de la frente de un reploid con armadura, brillando con un aura blanca.

-_**(Aile)**_-

La chica hizo caso omiso al biometal y la cogió, acto seguido se sintió un temblor en el lugar y la piedra dejó de brillar, la megaman salió de la sala con ella, unos segundos después ya estaba en el transervidor.

-_**No debiste hacer eso**_-

-No ha pasado nada, _¿_no?-

Los biometales no dijeron nada.

-Pues ya está-

Tecleó las coordenadas en la máquina y se teletransportó.

_Agujero Negro_

El holograma de las ruinas había desaparecido completamente, y como consecuencia el lugar se había quedado en silencio. Los restos demacrados de Omega seguían allí, como un macabro recordatorio de la pelea que hubo. De pronto, cinco luces se vieron allí, cuando el teletransporte terminó se pudo ver que dos de ellas eran galeones, los otros dos, una mujer con aspecto de bruja y un hombre que tenía el aspecto de la parca, el último, un hombre alto con pelo azul largo que le llegaba casi al suelo, que sonreía con los ojos cerrados y un libro en las manos.

- . . . con que el poder del Modelo ZX es capaz de dejar en este estado al dios de la destrucción . . . impresionante-

-QUE HACEMOS CON ÉL-

-Traedlo al laboratorio, yo se lo que hacer-

Los galeones cogieron los restos de Omega y se transportaron, Albert se dirigió a Prometheus y Pandora.

-No dejéis que Serpent, Mikhail o Thomas se enteren si quiera de que Omega existe, _¿_entendido?-

-Completamente-

-Perfecto, ahora id a por la roca, yo me marcho-

Ellos dos asintieron, Albert se transportó de vuelta. Los dos elegidos del Modelo W cambiaron su expresión facial por una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Menudo imbécil, no sabe con lo que se mete-

- . . . el poder de Omega está fuera de su alcance . . . -

-Dejémosle que siga con su sueño de dominación, creyendo que lo controla todo-

Los dos conspiradores abrieron la puerta y salieron de la sala. Un rato después llegaron, y al no encontrar nada volvieron al laboratorio, metiéndose en sus cápsulas y durmiéndose.

_Unas salas más lejos_

En el centro había otra cápsula, con la letra omega pintada en el cristal, llena de un líquido azul que no dejaba ver lo que había dentro. Al lado se podía ver una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva, por segundos, 157 784 630, 5 años . . . la cápsula se abriría en 5 años . . .

…...

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí os tengo que decir decir que este One-Shot es el posible prologo de un Fic que escribire seguramente cuando termine al menos uno de los que estan en proceso. Si les gusto, por favor, dejen un review.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
